


Day in the Life of Mike Ross, Pet

by Attorney C (arh581958)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Coming Untouched, Harvey's harvard t-shirt, M/M, Marking, Mike is flexible, PWP, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, beware lapel abuse, comeslut!Mike, flaccid sucking, fleching, just 2k sex, mike shoots like a champ, omg harvey's jacket, seriously no plot, shameless begging, slutty!Mike, too much tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Attorney%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex with Harvey is brutal. It's fast. It's rough. It's hard. Mikes doesn't really mind---on most days. It leaves him with bite marks and bruises and utterly exhausted. But ultimately, it wasn't really a hardship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day in the Life of Mike Ross, Pet

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, Harvey has a heart, which he still refuses to admit (especially in the office). He picks up Mike, the stray, and decides to keep him. 
> 
> I'd tag Light D/S but isn't that always the case with them?

Sex with Harvey is brutal. It's fast. It's rough. It's hard. Mikes doesn't really mind---on most days. It leaves him with bite marks and bruises and utterly exhausted. But ultimately, it wasn't really a hardship.

Mike was picked up by Harvey for over a month now. Mike, being the cockslut that he was, pounced on his unsuspecting saviour the moment he was lucid enough to stand. He dove under the duvet and sucked Harvey's brains out. They've been having sex ever since and Mike got to stay inside the apartment.

These days, Harvey comes home to a homemade dinner. Sometimes they have dessert. Sometimes Mike is the dessert. Other times, he takes Mike first and forgets entirely about dinner. Tonight was one of those nights.

"What did I tell you about clothes?" Harvey all but growls as he crushes Mike against the counter with his own. It digs into Mike's hip and he groans. "Didn't I tell you not to wear them?" he asks forcefully. He crowds Mike. Both of his arms bracketing the other man's body as he latches onto the marble top.

"I---I went out to buy some---" Mike fidgets. He was wearing a pair of Harvey's old sweat pants that he folded up because it was too long and a faded Harvard shirt that was nearly handing off his shoulder.

"You didn't answer the question." Harvey says, pressing Mike against the surface even more. He came home straight from the office. He was still dressed to the T in his three piece suit, shiny black leather shoes, and perfectly styled hair. He leaned forward and their face was treacherously close.

"You said I shouldn't wear them." Mike finally says after swallowing mouthfuls of his own saliva to keep himself from choking. "B-because I didn't need them, Harvey."

Harvey raises his eyebrow. "So what should you do?"

"Take them off?" Mike supplies optimistically, hoping that maybe Harvey will let him off easy.

"Good" Harvey praises. "Take them off."

Mike instantly relaxes. He nods enthusiastically and moves to wiggle his arms between the Harvey-shaped cage he was trapped in. "Do you mind...?"

"No" Harvey smirks and his eyes are positively mischievous as he looks at Mike. "I don't feel like moving."

So Mike uses his legs, pinning the edges between his toes in an effort to tug down Harvey's sweatpants off his legs. It causes him to wiggle and move and grind against Harvey. He moans at the inner seams rub against his naked penis. "Harvey..." he moans when Harvey decides to be more evil and push back. It doesn't take long but Mike is half-hard by the time the pants fall down.

Immediately his legs feel a gush of cool air because, well, he had not bothered putting on any underwear. "It's cold." He says when his bare skins touches the marble. H kicks the pants away with his feet. He moves to work on his top but Havey's hands stop him.

Harvey makes a pleased sound against his ear. "Forget the shirt." He tells Mike. Harvey lets his hand travel across Mike's body. He touches the exposed skin of Mike's thigh where the edge of his t-shirt ends and lets his palm slide against the smooth skin. He hums into Mike's neck, pleased at the noises that Mike was currently making.

He lets his hand travel upward, caressing the round globes of Mike's ass and the dimples on his lower back. He traces along Mike's crack, parting Mike's ass cheeks with his thumb and middle finger so that his index can travel along the sensitive hidden flesh. It's damp but not nearly wet enough for this not to sting. He zeros in on Mike's pucker and presses a dry finger against the rim.

Mike's breath hitches. "H--Harvey..." he moans. Both of his hands are clutching onto Harvey's shoulders. His fingers bury themselves into Harvey's jacket, wrinkling the stiff fabric and his buries his nose into Harvey's shoulder. "Harvey, please..."

Harvey noses Mike's jaw, forcing the other man to look at him. Their eyes locked. Harvey has a devilish glint in his eyes and an even scarier looking smirk on lips. He let's go of Mike's ass. He brings up his hand, runs his index finger under his nose and breathes in deeply.

"Fuck" Mike moans. That was hot. He can't believe that Harvey can be so _filthy_ and seductive at the same time. His mouth is practically drooling at he watches Harvey's finger moving across his handsome angular face. "Fuck, Harvey"

Harvey inhales Mike's pungent smells before running the same finger down to his lips. He swipes it across his lower lip. He opens his mouth and his tongue darts out to lick his own finger. The sounds are down-right dirty. He can taste a hint of Mike on his skin. He likes the way the Mike tastes. It's heady and strong and unlike any pussy he's ever eaten.

"I should take you dry." He declares, all the while enjoying hot Mike is rutting up against him. He sees Mike's eyes grow wide.

"No, please." Mike pleads. "Use lube. Not dry. Please" And when Mike looks at him like that, Harvey can do nothing but comply.

"On the table" Harvey orders. His hands dart down to grab handfuls Mike's ass and helps haul Mike up onto the counter.

"Ha--Harvey!" Mike squeals. He scrambles to cover himself up with the end of Harvey's shirt. He pulls in down between his legs with one hand. But Harvey pushes his hand away. "No!" Mike shouts. He scrambles over the marble for purchase. While the counter is not narrow, it also is not wide enough to accommodate the length of a full-grown man and half of his torso threatens to fall off. "Harvey!"

 Harvey lifts up one of Mike's legs. He is gracious enough to leave one hanging off the counter as an anchor. He kisses his way up Mike's shin. His kisses are frantic and wet and painful. Mike arches of the counter when Harvey bites the soft flesh right under his knee. Harvey licks the sore flesh softly after. He makes his way further up.

More and more of Mike's hips then his stomach are revealed every time his back curves off the marble. The edge of the counter digs painfully into the meat of his ass. Harvey's hand is steel on his thighs, one to hold him down and the other spreading him open. It should be embarrassing how his other leg is being held in the air. He feels the stretch--almost a burn--in his hamstrings.

Harvey doesn't stop until he reaches the inside of Mike's thigh. He opens Mike's legs wider, impossibly so, that Mike is complaining underneath him. He traces a long wet line along the valley where Mike's pelvis and leg meet. He swipes his tongue straight along it, following the contour until Mike's leg is visibly shaking from the effort of keeping it elevated.

He dips down, passing Mike's cock, and heading directly to one of Mike's balls. It's firm but not tight. He takes the entire thing in his mouth and massages it with his tongue like it was a large jawbreaker before releasing it with a pop. He does the exact same thing to the other one. He relishes the feel, the weight, and how it flexes in his mouth. He lets himself get messy. Saliva drips from the side of his lips when he finally lets go. He moves up Mike's body and wipes it on the front of his old shirt.

"I should take you dry." Harvey says again just to see how Mike will react to it.

Mike surges forward, hands scrambling onto him. "No please, Harvey, no." He begs shamelessly into Harvey's mouth.

The kiss takes Harvey by surprise. Mike's tongue dives into his mouth, licking like it was the fountain of life. Harvey can't help but moans into the kiss. Mike is clutching onto his lapels like a lifeline and uses it to draw their bodies even closer when he deepens the kiss even more. He wantonly opens his mouth, inviting Harvey's tongue into the sweet warm cavern. Mike tastes suspiciously like pepperoni pizza and it's delicious. When Harvey finally pushes him off, Mike has the audacity to grin like he just won the lottery.

"Fine" Harvey concedes but his voice is definitely playful. "I'm going to eat you out first."

Mike has the sudden urge to close his legs because, fuck, he hadn't taken a shower yet. Again, Harvey's hands are immovable against his thighs. "Harvey!"

"No" And this time Mike can really hear the smirk. Harvey noses him on the cheek, gently and skilfully, pushing him back down. Harvey keeps planting kisses down the length of his body: on his neck, on his chest, and on his stomach. Until Mike finds himself lying down on the warmed marble counter top once more.

"Fuck!" He almost bolts of the table when the first wet stroke of Harvey's tongue catches his rim. His leg that Harvey keeps raised jerks like slingshot. The movement was so violent that Harvey growls and grabs his hand.

"Hold" Harvey commands, wrapping Mike's hand on the back of his own knee. "Do not let it fall" He goes back. He can taste this morning's cum dribbling out of Mike's ass.

Mike nods weakly. He tenses as he waits for the next swipe of tongue. Instead he hears one of the dirtiest sounds he's ever heard---the obscene sounds of squelching right Harvey spits directly on him. Then finally, the tongue goes over his puckered hole again with vigour. He lets out an outrageously loud exhale and, gives in, burying his hand in Harvey's impeccable hair. Gods the sounds that are echoing the apartment!

Harvey just keeps on licking, and licking, and licking, like it's his favourite thing in the world. His day-old scruff rubbing against Mike's perineum. Mike struggles to hold onto his leg as he tremors rumbles through his entire body. He's long given up holding back his moans so his mouth is wide open with every sound he lets out. He's losing control of his other body functions; it makes him drool like a dog.  

"Harvey, _please"_ He tips his head back and lets a loud moans rip out of him. He's already lose and fucked out. His leg is starting to cramp. "Please just fuck me." He breathes out. "Please, _Harvey_ , please. Fuck me." He thinks, for a moment, that Harvey will take him right then and there over the marble counter. But Harvey does something completely expected.

Harvey latches on to the exposed back of Mike's thigh and _bites_. Mike howls as the pain surges up his leg and through his ball. He shoots like a fountains jet, ejaculating above Harvey's head in fast, uneven spurts. He's shaking, trembling, _vibrating_ with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Only then does Harvey engulf his softening cock up to the hilt in one swooping motion.

Mike releases his knee and wraps it around Harvey's shoulder. He lets his hands slide over Harvey's messy hair while the older man leisurely laps his dick. It feels like heaven. It feels like he's floating on clouds. It leaves his entire body twitching under Harvey's hands.

Harvey is not yet finished. He pulls off Mike with an filthy loud pop and gives one last lick from base to tip. His lips encircle the head of Mike's flaccid cock because he likes the soft and velvety texture of it. He sucks Mike in pulses of soft and hard.

Mike melts onto the counter even further, in an almost dream-like state. Mike whimpers at his over-simulated penis and his hole responds by throbbing. Now he feels so empty. "Harvey, fuck me." He hears Harvey rummage through a nearby kitchen drawer. Then he is being pulled up by the arms.

Harvey shrugs off his jacket and lays it on the floor. After that he's tugging Mike down to the floor with him. He sits with legs open and fits Mike over his lap, straddling him. His jacket keeps protects Mike's bare knees from hitting the cold tiles. He undoes his belt and fly until he can fit his cock through the opening. He is by no means a small man but Mike has been prepped since this morning.

Mike bonelessly drapes himself over Harvey. He can feel Harvey's warm hands parting his ass cheeks He lets Harvey guide him into position and slowly impales himself on Harvey's cock. There's a happy sigh that comes out his throat then Harvey's tip touches his hole, brief and chaste like a first kiss. He struggles to adjust his knees before he's sinking into the most sinful pleasure of being filled.

Without his erection getting in the way, all he can feel is the slide of skin against skin. There's the stretch without the burn. Harvey's cock makes love with every single nerve inside his tight channel until it's kissing the bundle of nerves deep within him. He cannot stop his groans. He knows that Harvey is buried deep beneath him. He rolls his hips experimentally. What he gets his Harvey gasping when his perineum rubs against Harvey's balls. He wants to rub himself all over Harvey. That's exactly what he does.

Mike noses the underside of Harvey's jaw, up the column of Harvey's neck, and the soft skin behind Harvey's ear. He is rewarded Harvey gripping handfuls of his ass and squeezing his ass cheeks together. He lets his hands wonder all over Harvey's body. He touches Harvey's broad shoulders. He skims his fingers over the sides of Harvey's hidden biceps. He slides his hand over Harvey's sides. He wants to get beneath the suit.

Mike licks his way into Harvey's mouth. He loves the feeling of Harvey's mouth, especially when it was responding to his own. His hands travelled to Harvey's chest, parting the lapels so he can touch the fabric of the jacket. It is smooth under his finger tips. When they part, he kissing his way down Harvey's neck. He laps obscenely on the silken know of Harvey's tie. He yanks it with his teeth. The cerulean blue growing darker with his drool. Finally, he gets it off and his fingers fumble with first button.

His lips curve around Harvey's Adam's apple, ready to suck a bruise. But Harvey pulls him away.

"No" Harvey tells him and Mike whines at the loss. So instead, Harvey dives in for another kiss and it's completely different from the other two kisses. This kiss feels like Harvey is breathing life into him. It slowly awaken each and every nerve in Mike's body, even ones that he didn't know existed. He feels tingling all over his skin like Harvey's hands are touching him all over. Only, Harvey's hands remains firming on his hips.

When Mike starts moving, the flood gates flush open. It's an all-consuming sensation that threatens to devour him. He is hyperaware of Harvey moving inside him.

"Fuck, Mike" Harvey groans out loud, breaking his self-inflicted silence. "You feel absolutely fantastic. Fuck." He says, gripping onto Mike's hips like it was his only leverage.

A jolt of pleasure spikes through Mike's spine and he's bending his back, pushing his chest forward. He has to wrap his arms around Harvey's shoulders to steady himself. Harvey fucks into him brutally. It's hard and rough and perfect because Harvey's girth hits all the right nerve endings. Mike orgasms dry but hits him again over and over like tidal waves, holding onto Harvey like an anchor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Serious though. I felt like flexing my finger a little bit in the Marvey World. Just letting out the stress. 
> 
> I told myself to stop writing entire stories just so I can write a single scene that has been stuck in my head, only to end up with the said scene being tiny and insignificant while the rest of the story is utter crap. So here, I made this.
> 
> [ **Got a prompt?** ](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/)


End file.
